


Goodbye

by ariana_reuts



Series: Flash Fiction Challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, spoilers for 15x20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariana_reuts/pseuds/ariana_reuts
Summary: Drabble based on "East October" by John Moreland
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester
Series: Flash Fiction Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204202
Kudos: 9





	Goodbye

Dean can feel his body fading, his legs are numb, and each breath is getting harder to take. Sam’s standing in front of him, begging him to stay, but he can’t, even though he wants to, more than anything. 

Sam reluctantly gives him permission to go, and through his clouding vision, he can see how much it pains his brother to say the words. Sam’s forehead rests against his, and Dean basks in the fading memories of the last 15 years spent with his brother. He takes what he knows is his final breath whispering his final words.

_ “Bye Sam.” _


End file.
